Torei Naito
Page Under Construction, DO NOT MARK FOR DELETION Torei Naito is the son of Kogome Naito, born in Konoha he has become an elite ninja at a young age earning the respect of his fellow jonin, the Hokage, and other shinobi villages. He has earned the moniker Dragon of the Hidden Leaf through the usage of prominent dragons in battle. He is also known as Torei of the Blue Flames because of his unique blue fire release techniques. Although still young he has a earned fame throughout the ninja world with an impressive military record and prodigious talent.He is from the Naito Clan. Background Early Years Torei was born to Kogome Naito and an unnamed ANBU Black Ops father. His father was gravely injured during a mission and left Torei all of his possessions after he sent them by dragon to Kogome. He used the Body Elimination Technique to prevent the enemy ninja from using his corpse against the village. The stockpile of scrolls and weapons are the only reminders Torei had of his father. Torei entered the Ninja Academy at an early age because of his accelerated learning capabilities. He showed that he was a prodigy among the prodigies and bested everyone in his class and classes ahead of him. As he easily got bored with the classroom setting he became the class clown. Disliked by many of the instructors he was failed due to disobedience. At age 6 he challenged the chunin instructor for the right to pass. The instructor accepted the challenge but set the terms that if Torei lost he would be dropped from the program permanently. Torei battled the instructor for only 2 minutes. In that short time he bested the instructor in ninjutsu, performing the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, taijutsu, landing multiple blows to his face, and in weaponry using the sword his father left him. The match was stopped by the Hokage who witnessed the match from the office. Impressed, the Hokage said he would keep an eye on Torei and then told the instructor to seek medical attention. Within a year Torei was promoted to chunin and by age 10 he joined the Anbu Black Ops. He became an ANBU captain at age 16 and during his one mission he was forever changed by the events that took place. The Mission-Last Days of ANBU After six years in ANBU, Torei was named squad leader for a S-rank, surveillance in the Land of Lightning as the increased militaristic activity worried the elders, daimyo, and Hokage. During the mission, four elite shinobi from Kumogakure were patrolling the border using a barrier technique. Not wanting to fail the mission Torei decided to go forward with the mission despite the disapproval of his fellow squad members. He choose to split the team up with each of them taking on one of the elite ninja. The team each took on one shinobi. Torei easily dispatched his enemy but it quickly turned into a 3 on 1 as Torei learned that the other three members were killed. He battled the Kumo-ninja but realized that he couldn't win the fight with the approaching reinforcements. He was forced to flee as the Kinkaku squad arrived. He used the Summoning Technique to escape on Hakari,The King of Dragons. Returning to Konoha he gave his report to the Hokage and resigned from ANBU. He then used his signature Training Gate Technique and inside for a full five days, equivalent to 5 years. Using each day to refine and improve his powers. Each day/year he gained immeasurable powers,: Day 1-taijutsu, Day 2-Kenjutsu, Day 3-Release], Day 4-Lightning Release, and Day 5-Release]. Due to the side effects of the Training Gate Technique, his life span was shortened. After ANBU-World Travels After leaving the ANBU Black Ops, Torei decided to travel the world to learn more ninjutsu and to spread peace throughout the world. He kept constant contact with the village so if he was ever needed to return he could. Traveling the world he took in small jobs as a bodyguard or escort. Because he was a powerful known shinobi, he was very successful. His travels took him to the far corners of the world as he continuously trained. Apperance Torei is a dark-skinned shinobi with jet black hair. He has bright purple eyes that are very unique to the someone of his skin color. He wears an outfit similar to his former ANBU uniform. He sports a white protective chest plate with black gloves that come up to his elbow. He wears black pants, black sandals, and carries his sword on his back. Personality Before his last mission as an ANBU, Torei was much more carefree in his approach to being a ninja. Joining ANBU required him to become someone he wasn't. His comedic personality showed when he was in the academy. Being the class clown almost cost him being a shinobi if he had not been a natural prodigy. After ANBU, he had trouble adjusting to the regular forces but he soon came around back to his former self. He is also shown to be a capable leader and teacher. Abilties Torei is hailed as a natural genius, evidenced by his meteoric rise through the ninja ranks. Torei's teachers at the Academy noted that his progress hardly required any help, having been quickly promoted through the ninja ranks while still a child, further showing his remarkable capacities. His extensive and varied skill set allow him to fight or provide invaluable support against opponents of any level. His various accomplishments have earned him much praise by his fellow Konoha ninja and he holds a position of great influence amongst them. Other ninja villages are very aware of Torei and his abilities, and upon meeting him in battle, become afraid or excited by the challenge Torei is certain to pose. Even with tremendous skill in nearly every aspect of a ninja's capabilities, Torei knows his limitations and is not above retreating to reformulate a strategy. Taijutsu Torei possesses high-level taijutsu skills despite not specialising in it. He is also noted to have impressive speed; being able to intercept an opponent even from a distance. Even when greatly outnumbered by hundreds of shadow clones, he is easily able to defeat them. His battle prowess and speed allow him to effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade attacks.His raw strength is also noticeably high. Torei was a skilled taijutsu fighter since childhood, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes Kenjutsu Torei is a specialist in kenjutsu with the use of the sword his father left him. After joining ANBU his skills drastically improved to where he stood out amongst fellow ANBU members. With these skills in swordplay, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of ninja during his training without killing them. Torei's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. His skill in swordsmanship further gained more respect after an encounter with three members of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist as he bested them until a fourth member arrived forcing him to retreat. Ninjutsu Torei has become a true master of ninjutsu due to his various techniques and ever increasing skill set. It has been said that he will surpass the Third Hokage's varied skill set before he turned 25 years of age. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. Nature Transformation Torei is highly talented in elemental ninjutsu as he has mastered three elements: fire, wind, and lightning. His proficiency in fire release techniques have drawn comparisons to many legendary Uchiha like Madara Uchiha,Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. A unique trait of his fire release is that the flames are blue in color. The blue fire burns brighter and hotter than regular fire. He has shown great control over the flames he produces being able to extinguish them before causing unnecessary damage to the landscape. Torei is proficient with Wind Release nature transformation. He can exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets and if needed he could use enhanced or localised versions of these techniques. He could also use Wind Release to manoeuvre himself in mid-air. Torei can also use chakra flow to enhance his swords's offensive power by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it. Torei can also use lightning release techniques. Torei can send lightning through the ground to attack by striking his sword into the ground. He often combines his lightning in chakra flow with his sword. Torei mostly uses his lightning to either stun and create diversions or for direct major damage to his opponent. Summoning Technique Torei is capable of summoning dragons of various sizes from messengers the size of large lizards to dragons that compare to Tailed Beast. His prominent use of dragons big and small has earned him the moniker Dragon of the Hidden Leaf. Due to his enormous supply of chakra,Torei can summon multiple dragons at the same time using them as decoys or directing coordinated attacks. His most used summon is Hakari, the King of dragons. Together they can perform a powerful beam of elemental chakra that is comparable to a tailed beast ball from the four tails, Son Goku. Another dragon summoned by Torei is Kori. Kori is summoned mostly in cold weather due to his unique Ice Release. Due to his large quantities of chakra he was offered to learn senjutsu under the tutelage of the dragons but he refused for unknown reasons. As the Dragon of the Hidden Leaf, he had gained a mastery over the full potential in the use of the dragons.With so many different types of dragons available at his disposal, he is equipped to handle virtually any situation that presents itself. The respect he has for the dragons has earned him the right to be the sole carrier of the "Dragon Blade". Intelligence Repeatedly, Torei has proven himself to be a very shrewd and resourceful man, regularly having his opinion asked for by the Hokage. His instincts also allow him to calmly effectively perceive and react to any incoming danger. His long career as a jōnin, and formerly as an ANBU, have only expanded his knowledge, allowing him to handle virtually any situation. Ever since he had been a child, Torei had a keen sense and awareness of what was happening around him. Torei has been shown to be analytical and perceptive, being able to deduce the inner workings and weaknesses of powerful techniques, even while under pressure. Even when in the Academy Torei easily passed his written exams, even though he never paid attention to instruction. He is also shown himself to be a battle tactician using strategies that weaken enemy forces before they even realized. He had drawn comparisons to great ninja like The Third Hokage and Kakashi Hatake for his resourcefulness. Chakra Prowess and Control Stats Role-plays ---Blast to the Past--- While chasing a Missing-Nin through the thick forest, the ninja jumps into a deep valley. Knowing he probably won't have another chance to get him he follows. Landing on the floor of the valley he looked for the ninja. A bright blinding light lit up the valley as Torei is blown back. He wakes up on the banks of a river. Trivia Torei has completed 1,141 official missions in total: 197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank. Torei's favorite food is chocolate and fresh fruit, where his least favorite is broccoli. Torei's hobby is tending to his horse. Torei wishes to fight S-ranked criminals and missing ninja. Torei has accumulated a bounty of 58 million ryo on the black market. Quotes (To The Hokage) "Never again will that happen. I left with a squad of 4 and only one returned. I failed as a leasleader. I give you my word, I will get stronger, and more powerful than the previous Hokage to protect my fellow shinobi because they are not just ninja but, they are also my family too." (At the Memorial Stone in Konoha) "Father, I have surpassed you in so many ways but I still feel so far behind. I know your watching over me and I want you to know that I will protect the village just as you did, with my life." (To Hakari,The King of Dragons) Its been so long,I almost feel bad summoning you in these conditions." (To Academy Students) "Being a ninja isn't all the hype you think. You will risk your life everyday to complete missions. But the reasons that you risk your life will continue to be your drive to improve, not only as a ninja but as a person who is willing to sacrifice their life to protect the village and the people in it. Find your reason to live a life as a ninja and protect it with your life. References